


Death Note Questionnaire

by crazyc0lors



Series: Death Note Questionnaire [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ask the Death Note characters anything!, Death Note - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Fun, Gen, How Do I Tag, Spoilers!, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyc0lors/pseuds/crazyc0lors
Summary: Ask the Death Note characters anything! Includes most characters from the Fandom. Enjoy!**Now includes dares!**
Series: Death Note Questionnaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899715
Comments: 73
Kudos: 25





	1. Ask anything!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note. This is just for fun.

Just something I'm trying. A friend suggested this to me and I decided to test it out. I hope you enjoy!

You can ask pretty much anything. They're all lined up for you! Light, L, Misa, Mello, Near, Ryuk, and more! Just ask your question(s) in the comments. (Can go up to 3 questions from the same person in each chapter.) I'll comment back when your question is answered!

Have fun! :)

(If you want to be anonymous with your questions, you can go as guest.)


	2. Q for Light: what about your father and sister?

**Personette: question for Light- Does he truly love Sayu? and how does he honestly feel about his father?**

Light: Okay, first question. Yes, I do love Sayu and I wish she didn't have to get wrapped up in all the chaos. I mean, she can get pretty annoying at times, but she's my little sister so… yeah.

As for my father… I love and respect him, but ever since the beginning I've had to accept the fact that I might have to kill him and the rest of my family. I never planned for him to die, but I could see how it was probably going to happen anyway.

L: That's very deep, Light-kun.

Light: Meh, it's the truth.


	3. Q for L: Sweets?

**fuckinqueen: OH! L! Why do you love sweets so much? I've noticed you eat them when stressed or thinking, too. Why? Calming?**

L: Interesting question. They are delicous, though I need to eat them in order to think clearer. The sugar helps my brain make deductions faster.

Light: It's because of sugar rush, Ryuzaki.

L: Hmm, you could be right…

Light: It also keeps you up at night.

L: Yes, I guess it could…

Light: And you drink coffee all day, too.

L: The question has been answered, Light-kun.

Matsuda: But he does have a point, Ryuzaki!

L: Can we move on now?


	4. Q for Ryuk: How do you feel about Light?

**blueandpinkhair: Question for Ryuk! :)  
How do you feel about Light? :D**

Ryuk: Light's pretty cool. He's smart and gives me apples. He's also good at keeping me entertained with all the Kira stuff. Humans are so interesting!

Light: Thanks for the compliments, Ryuk.

Ryuk: Yup. Do you have any apples, though?

Light: Uh… no, not currently.

Ryuk: Aw, man!

Matsuda: H-here, Ryuk! I have one!

Ryuk: *Takes apple* Thanks!

Light: Where did you get the apple, Matsuda?

Matsuda: I… it was a part of my lunch.


	5. Q for Mello: Do you have any feelings for Matt or Near?

**silveroddity: Mello- do you have a thing for Matt or Near?**

Mello: Oh, uh…

I hate Near. He always has to be number one and I hate that. I hate him.

As for Matt… um…

Matt: Yes?

Mello: …

He's cool.

Near: I've noticed you didn't answer the question.

Mello: Shut the hell up, Near!

Matt: Whatever the answer is, you're fine, Mello.

Mello: Fine. I _might_ have had a little crush on him when I was younger.

Matt: And now?

Mello: Doesn't matter. Just get back to your game, Matt.

Matt: Whatever you say. *Plays game*


	6. Q for Matsuda: How does it feel being called an idiot?

**blueandpinkhair: Question for Matsuda! How does it feel being called an idiot all the time? (No offense!) <3**

Matsuda: At first it kinda sucked, you know? But then, it just… became my title, almost. I do try to be helpful, but I guess I can be pretty useless.

L: If you were useless, Matsuda-san, I would have kicked you off the Task Force a long time ago.

Matsuda: Oh! You have a point there! Thanks! :3

Light: Though you shot me so… I kinda have mixed feelings for you at this point.

Matsuda: Oh, yeah, sorry. Wait. How are you alive, then?

L: It seems that the author has revived us for the purpose of this… questioning.

Misa: Which I'm glad for so I can have my Light again!

Matsuda: Misa-Misa!

Light: Misa…


	7. Q for Light: What was it like gaining your memory back?

**fuckinqueen: Question for Light- How was it when you lost your memory, but got it back later, after Higuchi was found? Was it odd?**

Light: Boy was it. It was a strange _"whoa!"_ moment when I touched the Death Note again. Everything came back to me at once. Luckily, I was able to quickly gain control of myself before I completely freaked.

L: Do you still have ownership of the Death Note?

Light: I don't think so. Ryuk killed me, so ownership probably went to him.

Matsuda: But doesn't Near have it?

*Everyone looks at Near*

Near: Not anymore. I gave it back to Ryuk.

Ryuk: Yup! I forced him to give it back.

Near: He didn't force me. I asked if he needed it back and he said yes. So I gave it to him.

Ryuk: You're boring, Near.

Near: I don't care what you think, Ryuk.

Light: Moving on…


	8. Q for Light: Who would you choose as your Goddess of the New World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 questions. One each chapter.

**Emeira: 1) Light, between Misa and Kiyomi Takada (without constraints and blackmailing and Death Eye) who would you truly choose as your Goddess in the World of Kira?**

Light: Honestly? Sorry Misa, but I would choose Takada.

Misa: WHAT?! WHY?!

Light: I just… I can't…

L: I think what Light is trying to say, Misa-san, is that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with you.

Misa: But _why?_ Doesn't Light love me?

Light: Misa… you're just so…

L: I think what Light is trying to say is that you're so annoying.

Light: Stop speaking for me!

But… yeah. He's right.

Misa: :'(

Light: Sorry…? Wait, is Rem here?

Rem: Yes.

Light: Oh, sh-!


	9. Q for L: Did you really mean you would fall in love with Misa?

**Emeira: 2) L, were you sincere when you told Misa (after she kissed his cheek) that you may fall in love with her?**

L: Yes.

Misa: _Whaaaaat?!_

L: I'm not totally heartless like some people think, you know.

Light: Wow. Then I'll take Takada and you take Misa. See how this works out?

Misa: Hmm, I'm not sure…

L: I would need to think about it.

Light: Wait, you're _actually_ willing to consider it?

L: Why not?

Light: You're weird.

L: Thanks.


	10. Q for Ryuk: Apples are in danger. Why don't you do something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't know how to shorten the question for the title. Sorry!)

**Emeira: 3) Ryuk, you love apples, did you know bees (vital to pollinisation) are in danger because of pollution and pesticides? If yes, then why did you not try to eliminate the people making? Or forced Light to do it?**

Ryuk: Wait. Bees are in trouble, so my apples are in trouble? Light, why didn't you tell me this?! This is important information!

Light: Uh…

Ryuk: I need apples! If my apples are gone I'll… have a serious withdrawal! I can't live without apples! Okay, who's killing the bees? I'll write their names down!

Light: Ryuk, if you do too much of that, there will be chaos! You can't do that!

Ryuk: Chaos? *mutters* Says you…

Light: Ryuk!

Matsuda: Burn…

Light: Shut up, Matsuda!

Ryuk: SAVE THE BEES!!


	11. Q for Matsuda & L: What would you do if you found the Death Note?

**Emeira: Question for Matsuda or/and L: If it was you (not Light) finding the Death Note, what would you have done with it?**

L: I would test it out first.

Light: What would you do when you find out it's real?

L: Burn it. Or give it back to the Shinigami.

Light: Who would you test it out on?

L: A criminal.

Light: Aha!

L: Someone already getting the death penalty.

Light: Of course. What about you, Matsuda? What would you do?

Matsuda: I probably wouldn't believe it and just use it for a shopping list or doodling or something.

Ryuk: You know, a Shinigami would appear soon enough.

Matsuda: Really?! Oh, right! Yeah, then I would probably freak out or something. Then give up ownership. Wait! Or I could keep it so that no one else would use it just in case they want to do bad stuff or something! *Looks pointedly at Light*

Light: Hey! I was doing the world a justice!

L: By murdering people by the thousands.

Light: Criminals!

Matsuda: Anyway! I'd keep it. Make sure I don't accidentally write someone's name down.

Ryuk: That's boring.

Matsuda: But hey! At least I wouldn't lose my doodles! Hehe…


	12. Q for Light: Are you gay? If so, do you have feelings for L?

**mayofrose: Light question. Are you gay? If so do you have feelings for l?**

Light: I'm actually not gay. And even if I was, I'm not sure I would have any feelings for L.

L: I'm fine with that.

Light: Good.

L: Though if you try to hit on me, I might indulge.

Light: … What.

L: You are quite handsome.

Misa: So you are gay, Ryuzaki! I knew it!

L: I never said I was, Misa.

Misa: But-

L: I'm not.

Misa: …?

Light: …Okay.


	13. Q for L: How do you feel about Light being Kira?

**mayofrose: Question for L. How do you feel about light being Kira? Would you ever help him achieving his goals in being Kira in any circumstance?**

L: Interesting question. It's unfortunate that Light is Kira because I believe we would have gotten along.

Light: In a way, we kinda already did.

L: Good point. But I had meant in a more comfortable-with-each-other way with no fears that the other might kill you.

Light: Ah, I see. A true friendship.

L: Yes.

Matsuda: Hey, maybe you guys still could-

L & Light: No.

Light: Would you ever help me, though?

L: No.

Light: But what if I told you that I'd spare your life if you helped me?

L: I would agree then secretly find a way to bring you down.

Light: *mumbles* I knew I shouldn't trust you…


	14. Q for Misa: If it was L who avenged your parents' death, would you love him like you love Light?

**Emeira: Question for Misa : if it was L who made sure her parents' murderer was punished, would she love L as much as she loves Light/Kira? Then would she be ferociously against Kira?**

Misa: If L punished my parents' murderer? Well, now I'm devoted to Light, but if that had happened instead…

Then yes! I would love L-san!

Light: Awesome.

L: Thank you.

Misa: And if L-san was against Kira, I would be, too!

L: So what your are saying is that you only love Light because he punished the person who murdered your parents.

Misa: No! That's why I love _Kira_. I love Light because… I don't Know! I have just fallen in love with him!

L: But what if you still met him?

Misa: It would probably be that whoever I met first I would fall in love with.

Light: Wow…

Misa: But I am Light's and that's that!

Light: I still think you should hook up with L.

L: I'm still thinking about it.


	15. Q for Light: What do you think about L's real name?

**mayofrose: Question for Light. What do you think about L's real name being L Lawliet?**

Light: L Lawliet? Who names their kid L? It's just a letter!

L: My parents.

Light: Well, duh! But why? The last name is pretty cool, though.

L: Thank you, Light-kun.

Light: And it would make sense for you to keep L as your alias as no one would even expect your name to actually be L.

L: That is correct.

Light: Okay, but, like, for real. Is your name really L?

L: Yes.

Light: Rem?

Rem: Yes.

Light: Wow. So that's where you got it from.

L: Got what from?

Light: Your strangeness.

L: I guess that where some of it came from.

Light: L Lawliet. It fits.


	16. Q for Light & L: What do you think about being fictional characters?

**mayofrose: Question for Light & L. How do you think about being fictional characters?**

Light: We're… fictional?

L: Yes, Light-kun. I have deduced that we were by the fact that the author had somehow revived us.

Light: No way. Just… no way.

L: Those are the facts. All the clues are there. I have accepted it. And our fate.

Light: Fate?

L: Our fate to be forever questioned.

Light: Forever?

L: I have also deduced that we're not just fictional, but part of an alternate universe. In this alternate universe our only use is to answer questions for viewers, so that is what we'll be used for.

Light: I feel like I should be panicking.

L: You're just in shock, Light-kun.


	17. Q for Mello: What would you do to Sayu if Soichiro Yagami didn't give you the notebook?

**Emeira: 1)Mello: if Soichiro Yagami refused to give the Death Note in exchange of Sayu, what would you have done to Sayu? Just kill her?**

Mello: Looks like then I would have to kill her.

Light: No, that's cruel!

Mello: Says Kira, Killer of the Thousands. You're such a hypocrite lately.

Light: You can't kill her!

Mello: Look, I'm not scared of you, Kira. And I would have killed her if your father didn't give me the Death Note when he did.

Light: Damn you, Mihael.

Mello: Don't you fucking call me that! You don't have the right!

Near: Language, Mello.

Mello: If I had to kill her I would. I might or might not feel bad about it, but I don't care. You would have forced my hand.

L: I think he gets it, Mello. He just doesn't want you to talk about murdering his sister like that.

Light: I told you to stop speaking for me.

L: I never said I would listen to you.

Matsuda: Can you all stop? Please? You're gonna give me a headache.

L: My apologies.

Mello: *Eats chocolate bar*


	18. Q for Near: Have you had some regrets in life?

**Emeira: 2) Near, have you some regrets in life?**

Near: No, not really. Except for the fact that I didn't make friends with Mello a long time ago.

Mello: Ha! Like that would ever happen!

Near: You never know. If we had found a way to get along, who knows what could happen then.

Mello: Yeah, right. I fucking hate you.

Near: Language, Mello.

Light: These are your successors, L?

L: Yes.

Light: …I don't know what to say.

Mello: Then don't say anything.


	19. Q for Matt: Why did you choose Mello's side?

**Emeira: 3) Matt, why did you chose Mello's side and not Near's to fight Kira?**

Matt: Well, Mello's my best friend. I would always go on his side. Most of the time, at least. You know how he is.

Mello: Thank, Matty.

Matt: Yup. No problem.

Near: I don't mind.

Mello: Whoa! Near just spoke when not spoken to!

Near: I do have a voice and I'm free to use it.

Mello: I know, but… you usually don't.

Near: I prefer silence.

Mello: Which is why we will never be friends.

Near: Actually-

Mello: Don't wanna hear it.

Matt: I'm also the mediator between those two, so it's best that I follow Mello along, make sure he doesn't get into much trouble.

Mello: Matt's an awesome friend.

Matt: And also your past crush.

Mello: Don't you _dare_ bring that up again! It was only a very small one for a short amount of time!

Matt: I know. I was just teasing you.

Mello: *Eats more chocolate*

Matt: *Smiles softly*


	20. Q for All: Read Death Note: How To Read and say your thoughts.

**mayofrose: The author give characters a copy of Death Note how to read episode 13 comic book or Manga. In order to facilitate the following question. The question goes as follows read your character traits and attributes, you intelligence Factor Etc. The question is what part of your character would you change and why? Also give put into other character traits and attributes what do they think about them? This will also include their birthdays.**

Me: *Gives Light, L, Matsuda, Mello, Near, Matt and Misa a copy of Death Note 13: How To Read* Now read it!

_A little while later…_

Me: Okay. First topic will be on Light.

Light: Okay. (I like my Speech Quotes…) Anyway, I wouldn't change much of anything. Except for the time when I died. I would make that way later.

Misa: I love everything about Light! And now I know his birthday so I can give him presants!

Light: Awesome.

L: You died younger than me. I somehow find that amusing.

Light: Like you were that much older.

Mello: You seem to hate evildoers but you are one yourself.

Light: I'm not evil.

Mello: You say that but you are.

Light: No.

Near: Everyone has different opinions on what is evil. I've already said that.

Mello: No one listens. Ever.

Matsuda: I listen!

Near: I appreciate that.

Mello: You respect that guy. Why?

Near: He saved my life.

Mello: Oh.

Me: You guys are getting off topic! Go to your opinions on L!

Misa: She's mean.

Me: Sorry, Misa.

L: Just like Light, I wouldn't change anything.

Matsuda: Not even your social life?! It's 1/10!

L: I don't care for people in general.

Misa: Light had a lot of tens! You only have three!

L: Your point…?

Misa: Does that mean Light is better than you?

L: Not necessarily.

Light: He died first.

Matt: L's birthday is on Halloween.

Misa: Eh?

Matt: Halloween is on October 31st in a lot of countries.

L: That it is.

Misa: That's super cool!

Mello: I like one of your Speech Quotes.

L: Which one?

Mello: "Come! Try and kill me!"

Light: That one is pretty fun.

Matsuda: I freaked out when he started saying that. In my head, of course! I acted perfectly fine on the outside!

L: I believe you.

Near: You know Capoeira.

Matsuda: Awesome!

L: Yes.

Light: How did you learn to do that?

L: I watched videos and the like. I thought it would be cool to do that.

Misa: Do you really have a teacup collection?

L: Yes.

Mello: Why don't you like socks?

L: I just don't.

Light: I remember seeing him in shoes but no socks once.

Misa: Ouch!

L: It wasn't that bad.

Me: Now on to Mello!

Mello: I wish I had all tens…

Matt: Even your Inferiority Complex?

Mello: Yes! I don't care. All tens! That's what I want!

Near: There is no need to yell, Mello.

Mello: Shut up!

Misa: Awww! "I did not expect Matt to be killed… I am sorry that I have let him down." That's so cute! :3

Mello: You shut up, too!

Misa: Rude! <(`^`)>

Mello: Whatever.

Light: You didn't mean for my dad to die, either? So you _do_ have a soft spot.

Mello: What, did you think I was purely evil?

Light: A little bit.

Matsuda: I think Mello's super cool! And I like his scar.

Mello: Wow. Thanks. That's what I get when I blow myself up.

L: Stupidly. But it was inevitable.

Mello: Yeah.

Me: Time for Near!

Near: Maybe I should learn some life skills. 

Mello: "Ability to live everyday life: 1/10" Ha! That's funny. 

Misa: You're so short! 

Near: You're shorter than me. 

Misa: I mean for a boy. 

Matt: He's seventeen. 

Misa: What?! 

Mello: I know, right? He looks like a baby lamb.

Light: When I first saw him, I thought he was twelve. I wondered for a moment how the hell he was able to pull any of this off. But now this explains everything. 

Matsuda: I think he looks adorable! 

L: You think everyone looks adorable, Matsuda-san. 

Matsuda: Not _everyone…_

L: "If you are wrong, a simple 'sorry' will do." You think a lot like me, Near. 

Light: Sounds a lot like you, too. 

Matt: He's always been that way. 

Mello: I hate it. 

Matt: You don't have to like everything, Mello. 

Near: Can we move on, please. 

Me: Matt is up next!

Matt: I wouldn't change much of anything. Except my smoking habit. 

Mello: It defines you. 

Matt: Exactly! Can't I just smoke without people being like: "Oh, he's so cool"?! 

Mello: Whoa, Matt. That's not even the only reason people think you're cool. 

Matt: Really? 

Mello: Duh! You play video games and drive a cool-ass car! Who _doesn't_ like you? 

Matt: Huh. 'Kay. *Plays handheld video game*

Light: Mail. Like in "mailbox"? 

Matt: No. It's pronounced "Mile". 

Light: Oh, I see. Mail Jeevas. 

Mello: I already knew that. 

Matt: Of course. I told you. 

Matsuda: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you hate the outdoors? 

Matt: 9. I'd rather stay inside and play video games. 

L: You have to put your shoes on when you go outside. Though I notice you have you shoes on even inside. 

Matt: *Looks at boots* Yeah… 

L: You normal people are strange… 

Mello: _You're_ strange. 

Misa: I think Matt is super cute! 

Light: Date him. 

Misa: Light~! Why are you pinning me off on people a lot?! 

Light: *Mumbles* Anyone but me… 

Mello: I can actually see her with Matt. 

Matt: Don't even start. 

Mello: I can! 

Me: On to Matsuda! 

Matsuda: Yay, me! 

Light: What would you change? 

Matsuda: I would make myself supersmart! Then I would be helpful! 

L: You are helpful, Matsuda-san. In your own way. 

Matsuda: Really…? :'3 

Misa: Of course! We all love you! 

Matsuda: Aw… :'3 

Light: Don't get that in too over your head. 

Matsuda: Right. Sorry. 

Mello: I'm just glad you're not in my group. 

Matt: Do you really think he would even try to go in the mafia, Mello? 

Mello: You have a point. 

Near: I am forever grateful for Matsuda-san. He saved my life. 

Matsuda: I did what I had to do. 

Light: Yeah… 

Mello: That's why you respect him so much, Near. 

Near: Yes. 

L: Your sudden actions are a 9/10. Impressive. 

Matsuda: Thanks! 

Me: Let's go to Misa! 

Misa: Eek! I look so cute in my picture! 

Light: Her charm is a 10/10. Why am I not surprised? 

L: She is quite charming. 

Light: And you are quite confusing. 

Matsuda: Guys… 

Mello: Her annoying-ness is also a 10/10. 

Misa: Hey! That's not even in there! 

Mello: Should be. 

Near: Don't be rude, Mello. 

Misa: Hmmf! Anyway, I wouldn't change anything about myself! I'm already super cute, what else do I need? 

Light: A brain. 

L: I have noticed that in this alternate universe, we all speak our minds very easily. Too easily. Maybe that is the point of it, though. We have to in order to answer these questions as honestly as possible. Very interesting… 

Near: Makes sense. 

Misa: Even if so, Light will love me one day! 

Light: Keep telling yourself that. … L, I think you're right. 

L: Of course I am. 

Matt: "Death!" 

Mello: What? 

Matt: One of her Speech Quotes. I couldn't help it. 

Matsuda: Misa-san is a charming young woman! That's what I think! 

Light: Date her. 

L: I think you're going too far with this, Light. 

Matsuda: Hehe… 

Me: You guys about done? My fingers are getting tired. 

Light: Fingers… Part of an alternate universe… Are we a…? 

L: Yes, we are Light-kun. 

Mello: I say we can move on. 

Near: Next question. 

Light: *In shock. Again.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one! Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Q for Misa: Are you excited by the Lawlight (Light & L) pairing?

**Emeira: 1) Misa, many times you accused L of being gay, pervert and to be interested in Light ; are you obsessed and excited by a pairing Light and L?**

Misa: Eh?! Light is mine and always will be mine! Ryuzaki will never take him away from me!

L: *Sips tea* I've never tried to, Misa-san.

Misa: *Grabs Light's arm* Mine!

Light: Ow.

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! I love humans.


	22. Q for L: You're lost on an island. You can only pick 2 people to be with you. Who would it be?

**Emeira: 2) L (or Light, or Matsuda, or Misa), your lost in a island until the end, you're allowed only 2 persons with you (Watari is excluded), who do you choose?**

L: No Watari? That's unfortunate. I guess I would pick Light-kun and, perhaps, Misa-san. Watari would have obviously been my first choice, which is probably why Emeira excluded him.

Misa: I would pick Light and Rem! They are the best…!

Matsuda: I would go with Misa and Aizawa!

Aizawa: Why me?

Matsuda: You're funny!

Aizawa: *Groans in annoyance*

Light: I would go with L, I guess.

Misa: _And?_

Light: …Near.

Misa: Near?! Why him?! He's creepy…

Light: Because I hate him and I can make him suffer with me.

Near: Valid reason.

Misa: Not really. I'd rather you choose me.


	23. Q for the Men: Who's the most beautiful woman?

**Emeira: 3) For the men, who is the most beautiful woman (Misa, Takada, Naomi Misora, Hal Lidner)?**

Light: Takada.

Matsuda: Don't be mean to Misa! She's obviously the most cutest! How else would she be a celebrity? Except for her being sweet and kind and smart and…

Mello: Lidner.

Near: She is the only one you know, Mello.

Mello: So? Who do you think, Near?

Near: I don't have a preference.

Mello: Ugh!

Matt: Takada is pretty.

Light: Yup.

Matt: Lidner is too, though.

L: You're all wrong.

Matsuda: Huh?!

L: Misora-san is the most beautiful.

Light: Sure, she is.

L: It's Naomi. Only a complete idiot wouldn't see it.

Matsuda: *Sighs* You mean me, don't you?

L: More of an idiot than Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: …

Matt: Ehhh, she's not my type.

L: She's everyone's type, Matt-san.

Matt: Hmmm… nope. Not mine.

L: *Inwardly gaping in shock*

Light: I would still prefer Takada.

L: Then you're wrong.

Light: Excuse me?

L: You're wrong.

Matt: Leave him be.

Mello: Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, Naomi is pretty hot. I remember seeing her in How To Read.

L: Mello is the only right person here. Other than me, of course.

Matt: No. Just no. Mello…

Mello: Sorry, Matt. You're wrong.

Matt: No, I'm not.

Matsuda: Nor am I! MisaMisa is beautiful!

Light: I have tie.

Mello: Matt's wrong, Matsuda's wrong, Near's wrong…

Near: How am I wrong?

Mello: You don't have a preference.

Near: So?

Mello: So since you're not saying Naomi, you're wrong.

Near: That's not how that works.

Matt: Thank you.

L: *Eats a Pocky stick* Naomi.

Matt: No.

Light: Great. At this rate, people are going to throw punches in a few minutes.

Mello: L is right. He's always right. So am I…

Near: No, you're not.

Mello: How the hell did you hear that?! Creep…

Near: Don't call people names. It's rude.

Matt: Can't everyone just have their own opinion?

Mello: No.

Matsuda: What?!

Light: Here we go…

Ryuk: This is fun!

Mello: Not right now because you all are wrong.

Matt: You can't just decide that!

Mello: I can to.

Near: This is child's play. Enough.

L: Near has a point.

Mello: You're still wrong.

Near: Mello.

Mello: Whatever.

Ryuk: Man, no punches? That's sad…


	24. Challenge for L & Light: Write a fanfiction.

**mayofrose challenged Light and L to write a fanfiction.**

Me: So. Light, L. *Shows Lawlight fanfiction* Read this first.

Light: Okay…

_A little while later…_

Light: Oh. My. God.

L: Interesting… But I couldn't help but notice that we were supposed to _write_ fanfiction.

Me: Yup! Here is this computer. *Gives laptop* Now write!

Light: Uh…

Me: Make it realistic! A one-shot! Lawlight! Go!

L: I think you're putting too much pressure on us.

Me: Oh. How about this: While you guys write, I'll give you some pointers.

L: Sure. Prompt?

Me: Hmm… The rain scene? Or maybe a time during the Yotsuba Arc?

Light: Yotsuba.

Me: Okay. I'll make a pseud for you guys.

Light: …People will read it?

Me: Duh. That's usually the point of fanfiction. And how else will mayofrose see it?

L: Makes sense.

Light: I'm freaking out a little.

L: I have faith in us.

Me: I'll do the tags for you guys after you're done. Now write!

_2 hours and multiple arguements later…_

Light: Done! 

L: I would be lying if I said I hated this. 

Light: How do you like this?! It's just nonsense! 

Me: What did I say about it having to be realistic? 

Light: We tried, okay? We suck at writing ourselves into fanfiction! 

L: At least we made it as Lawlight as possible. 

Me: Really? *Reads it* You call this Lawlight? 

Light: What exactly did you expect? A sex scene? 

Me: No, but… 

L: *Eats donut* 

Light: I've noticed that this is like Truth or Dare, but with mostly truths. 

L: Truth or Dare? 

Me: *Gasp* I know! WE (they) WILL NOW BE ACCEPTING DARES! 

Light: I didn't agree to this. 

Me: Too bad. :P 

L: *Eats another donut* 

Me: Here's [The Fanfiction.](/works/26160688)

Light: Why dares? 

L: We already did a challenge, Light-kun. It was already coming to this. 

Light: *Sighs* I know…


	25. Dare for L & Light: I dare you to kiss.

**fuckinqueen dared L & Light to kiss.**

Light: Aw, c'mon! Do we really have to do this?

L: You should have expected this, Light-kun.

Light: I did but… ugh! This is underage, you know!

L: Not anymore. You're definitely in your twenties now, Light-kun.

Light: Ah, shit.

Ryuk: Did you just forget your age? Hyuk hyuk hyuk…

Light: I didn't forget my age, I just hoped that I could pass that as an excuse if no one else remembers.

L: Nice try, though. Kissing time.

Light: Why do you sound so eager?

L: I am not.

Light: Liar. You want this.

L: I want to get this done and over with, Light-kun.

Light: Fine!

*L & Light kiss*

Ryuk: *Eats apple* This is so funny.

Light: There, done.

L: You're a good kisser, Light-kun.

Light: Shut up.

**fuckinqueen also dared Light to break up with Misa.**

Misa: _WHAAAAA-!!!_ Who would do that?!

Ryuk: That was sudden.

L: I wonder why the author decided to wait on that one. Perhaps it was to get the kiss done first…

Light: Misa, we're done.

Misa: Nooo~!

Light: Now, go hook up with L so he can get off my back.

L: I've never been on your back.

Light: Actually, I beg to differ.

Misa: I'm not going to hook up with Ryuzaki-san! He's not my type, anyway!

Light: Then go with Rem or something. Or no one at all. I don't care.

L: Harsh.

Light: *Shrugs* The dare pushed me off the edge.

L: I can see that.

Misa: Me and Rem? Is that even possible? She's a Shinigami!


	26. Q for All: Do YOU have any questions?

**mayofrose: Question for all the characters. Do you have any questions for us the readers of your stories?**

Light: Yes! Why do you love to have me and L together? Please explain that.

Misa: Why do you all hate me~?

Matt: What's your favorite video game?

L: What is your favorite sweet?

Matsuda: How much do you really know about us?

Ryuk: Can you help save the bees for me? I love my apples and I don't want them to go.

Mello: Why do y'all think I'm gay?

Light: Are you on my side or L's?

Near: Why do so much of you think I'm cute?

Mello: 'Cause you are.

Near: I'm not.

Mello: Almost everyone thinks you are, Near.

Matsuda: Who's your favorite member of the Task Force?

Me: Okay, okay. That's ten questions now, the readers can only answer so much at a time.

Ryuk: Darn, I had a lot more.

Misa: Awww! :(

Matt: Okay.

Light: Good point.

Matsuda: One more…?

Me: No!


	27. Q for Matt: What do you think of girl gamers?

**silveroddity: A question for Matt; do you think girl gamers (like me) are inferior to male gamers?**

Matt: Of course not. They are just as cool and skilled as the guys. Maybe even more cooler and better. I've played with Linda once and she beat the crap out of me! Actually, I've played with her multiple times and she's a really good competition. If anything, girl gamers are even cooler because they beat the stereotype.

Mello: I agree.

Matt: Speaking of, now that I'm alive again I'll have to get in contact with Linda…

Mello: Just a moment before we move on. I have a comment to an answer.

Light: Oh dear.

Mello: Shut up. Anyway, it's silveroddity's answer to my question. I LOVE PUNK ROCK BANDS HOW DARE YOU BE RIGHT!

Matt: Gay. 

Light: Gay. 

L: Gay. 

Misa: Gay~! 

Near: Gay. 

Matt: Even Near said "gay". 

Mello: I'm not-! *Sighs* 

Matt: Speaking of stereotypes, Mello, on the other hand, fits one. 

Mello: I hate everyone. 

Light: You're not denying it, though? 

Mello: … 

Everyone: … 

Mello: *Sighs* I'm gay. 

Everyone: *Cheers and high-fives. (Except for Near.)* 

Light: He finally admits it! 

Matt: It's cool, Mel. We all still love you. 

Misa: Who do you like~? 

Mello: Okay, I'm not answering that! 

L: It's Matt, isn't it? 

Mello: … 

NO! 

Everyone (except Near): *Sigh* Here we go again…


	28. Q for Rem: Who should Misa be with?

**Emeira: Question for Rem : in her opinion, with whom Misa should be? Who is best suited for her precious Misa?**

Rem: Out of the _Death Note_ characters, I would have to say Matsuda. He would be best. Maybe Matt.

Misa: Why not Light?!

Rem: I don't think I need to answer that. You know why, Misa.

Misa: :'(

Light: Huh. Interesting.

Rem: …


	29. Q for L: Would you have an affair with Misora?

**Emeira: L, sounds like you have a fondness for Misora, would you have tried to have an affair with her?**

L: Hmm, would I? I don't think I would. I'm fond of her, yes, and she is very beautiful. But I don't think I would have an affair with Misora-san.

Light: Raye Penber would be relieved.

L: Yes, I think he would be.


	30. Q for Light: Do you feel bad for killing Misora?

**Emeira: 2) Light, have you remorse to have killed Misora? Since she was not a criminal.**

Light: Nah, no remorse.

Near: Light is a sociopath.

Light: What? No, I'm not.

L: You know, that's what Mello said when he said he wasn't gay, and yet, he is. So…

Light: No! Stop it!

Mello: Haha!

Light: This is different!

L: Right. It is. I believe you, Light-kun.

Mello: Sarcasm. ^

L: Yup.

Light: Ugh!


	31. Q for Takada: Were you interested in Mikami?

**Emeira: 3) Takada, were you interested in Mikami before Light came back in your life?**

Takada: I won't lie, Mikami is pretty hot, but I wasn't that into him at the time. Maybe if Light didn't come back I would have gone with him.

Mello: I would've.

Matt: Oh my God, Mello!

Mello: What?

Matt: You went from denying your were gay, to finally admitting it, and now this?

Mello: I was joking!

Light: Were you really?

Mello: Yes! Shut up, Kira!

Light: You calling me Kira is not an insult.

Mello: I didn't mean it as one!

Matt: Guys…

Takada: Are they always like this?

L: Yes. Yes they are.


	32. Dare for Light & L: Act like each other for an entire day

**mayofrose dared L & Light to act, dress, speak, etc. like each other for an entire day.**

Light: Oh, great…

L: Okay.

_L and Light are eating breakfast_

Light: L-kun, can you pass the sugar?

L: Don't call me that.

Light: But…

Me: It fits character…

L: Fine.

Light: *Ahem!* L-kun, can you pass the sugar?

L: As soon as you remember to sit like me.

Light: Oh, right. *Sits like L* This… is kind of uncomfortable.

L: You'll get used to it. Anyway, here's the sugar. *Passes sugar*

Light: Thank you, L-kun.

Mello (watching): I'm laughing so hard right now.

L: Shut the hell up, Mello!

Mello: *Wheeze* That's exactly what Light would say!

L: That's the point.

Mello: I know! *Laughs harder*

Light: Ignore him.

Light: *Adds a handful of sugar in his morning coffee. Drinks it. Cringes at the too-much sweetness. Drinks it anyway.*

L: How's the coffee, Light?

Light: I should ask the same for you, L-kun.

L: *Looks at black coffee* It's… interesting.

Mello: HA!

L: Go away, Mello!

Mello: Never…

Light: Want to move on, L-kun?

L: Yes, please.

_L & Light are watching American football_

L: Whoohoo! A team scored!

Light: Since when did you watch this, L-kun?

L: I don't know. Matt just had it on.

Light: Interesting.

L: Yeah! First down!

Light: *Bites thumb* You seem to know a lot about this.

L: *Shrugs* I've watched it before. Matt usually has it on.

Light: I thought he only played video games on the tv.

Matt: Ahem! I usually have football on as a background while I play on my PSP.

Light: That's weird. I mean- interesting.

L: *Rolls his eyes*

Matt: Eh. Whatever.

_L & Light are playing tennis_

Light: Watch as I do the Disappearing Sleeve act!

Mello: *Cracks up in the sidelines*

L: Get the hell out of here, Mello!

Mello: No way! I'm not missing this for shit.

Light: Watch your language, Mello-kun.

Mello: Not doing that, either.

_L & Light are working on their computers_

Light: *Calls Watari* Watari, I need a whole trayful of sweets, please. Thank you.

Watari: *Gives tray*

L: *Looks at the tray longingly*

Light: Yum, sweets. And cake.

L: *Lunges at Light* Mine!

Light: AHH!

Mello: *Cracks up* And they weren't even working, they were playing solitaire!

_L & Light are eating supper_

Light: Too… many… sweets…

L: We only have a little bit of day left, Light.

Light: My legs and back hurts…

L: My back hurts too.

Light: Really?

L: Yup!

Light: *Falls off chair* Can't do it anymore…

L: Hey, that's what I did when I died!

Light: Feels like… dying…

_When the day ends_

Light: Thank God!

L: Phew!

Mello: Aw, man!

Light: Haha, take that, Mello!

Mello: You're never living this down, though!

Light: Dammit!

L: At least this is over, Light-kun.

Light: I'm going to bed…

L: I'm binging on sweets…

Mello: That was entertaining. Right, Ryuk?

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk! Right. Humans are so interesting…


	33. Q for Matt: Would you play a game of COD with me?

**silveroddity: Matt: Would you play a game of COD with me?**

Matt: Sure! We just gotta find a way to connect…

Light: COD? Is that some kind of disease?

Matt: *Rolls eyes* No. It stands for Call of Duty. It's a video game.

Light: Oh…

Mello: Light "I-Know-Everything" Yagami.

Light: Why does he exist?

Mello: There was a mommy and a daddy-

Light: NO! SHUT UP!

Mello: *Smirks*


	34. Q for Mello: Which punk rock bands do you like?

**silveroddity: Which punk rock bands do you like?**

Mello: I like R.E.M. and Sting. Those are really good.

Matt: You forgot Radiohead.

Mello: Oh, right, yeah. That too-

Matt: And Aerosmith.

Mello: Yes-

Matt: And Weezer.

Mello: All of it!

Matt: You listen to The Cranberries too, don't you?

Mello: Yup.

Matt: Oh, and Paramore-

Mello: Ohmygod, Matt. Do you pay attention or what?

Light: Gay.

Matt: …

Mello: Ohmygod, Matt. Why didn't you tell me?

Matt: *Sigh* I'm not the stereotypical gay, Mello.

Mello: You're not denying it…

Matt: *Sighs again* I'm not gay. I'm pansexual.

Mello: Oh.

Matt: Yeah. I'm not gonna be all dramatic about it like you were, Mello.

Mello: Whatever.

Matt: And I usually listen to Techno and Rap. Some Pop music, too.

Mello: Then how do you know all of my-?

Matt: Because when you play music, you play it _loud_.

Mello: Oh.

Matt: Yup.

Mello: Whatever.


	35. Q for Near: What's your favorite kind of puzzles?

**silveroddity: Near: What's your favorite kind of puzzles?**

Near: Any hard ones. I prefer the thousand-piece, all-white ones.

Mello: How…?

Near: Skills.

Misa: Whoa~!

Near: If not those, then Rubix Cubes or large Lego sets. With a photo and no instructions.

Light: So you throw the instructions away and build the set with only the picture on the box.

Near: Yes.

Mello: Shit, man…

Near: *Twirls hair*


	36. Q for L: Are those dark circles makeup?

**silveroddity: L: Are those dark circles makeup?**

L: They might be exaggerated a little.

Everyone (except Near): WHAT?!

L: *Washes off makeup* See?

Matsuda: Uh… there's barely any difference.

L: I only said a little.

Light: Huh. Wait, how the hell are you still able to function?!

L: Because I am a fictional character in a fictional story.

Light: I'm still trying to process that…

Mello: Makes sense to me.

L: So yes, I wear makeup, but no, the dark circles are indeed not fake.


	37. Q for Light: Do you not regret L's death?

**Emeira: 1) Light, do you not regret even L's death? Would you not have preferred to be defeated by in place of Near and Mello?**

Light: Yes, I would have preferred to be defeated by L himself, though I'm not entirely sure if I regret his death or not.

L: Think about that. I want to know.

Light: Of course you do…


	38. Q for Light, L & the Task Force: Were you impressed by Misa?

**Emeira: 2) Light (and Task Force, L) were you impressed by Misa having Higuchi confessing he's Kira? Did no one find her cunning and courageous?**

Matsuda: I think she did amazing!

Misa: Thanks, Matsu! <3

L: She did good. I was certainly impressed.

Misa: Thank you! <3

Light: She did quite well. I was definitely surprised.

Misa: Thank you~! <3 <3

Aizawa: What she did was stupid as she could've gotten hurt, but I guess that does make her brave.

Misa: Aw, do you care about me, Aizawa-san?

Aizawa: I mean, not really.

Mogi: I do think she did wonderful with that. It was pretty skilled.

Soichirou: I agree.

Misa: Thanks! :3 <3

Matsuda: You're welcome, Misa-Misa!


	39. Dare for Mello: Kiss Near on the lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while (and I think I skipped some things…? Maybe…? If so and you really want them answered, go ahead and ask -or dare- again) BUT I'M BACK! AND SO ARE THE DN CHARACTERS! Even though I kinda had to force them here.
> 
> Mello: Still hate you.
> 
> Hush, hush. Anyway, we're back!

**mayofrose: Mello, I dare you to kiss Near on the lips for 5 seconds.**

Mello: Oh, come on! Why?!

Near: You're not the only one, Mello.

Mello: Ugh, fine!

*Mello kisses Near on the lips*

Everyone: Five! 

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

*Mello and Near separate*

Mello: Ick…

Near: That wasn't too bad…

Mello: Shut up!


	40. Dare for Mello and Near: Switch

**fuckinqueen dared Mello and Near to switch.**

Mello: First I had to kiss him, now we have to switch?! This is not a good first-day-back.

Near: Deal with it, Mello.

*Mello and Near switch*

Mello: So now we have to pretend to be each other?

Near: Yes.

Mello: How long?

Near: Doesn't say.

Light: The whooooole day.

Near: Okay.

Mello: No!

(*Mello is now Near and Near is now Mello for today: Nov. 12, 2020*)

Light: Haha!

Mello: Shut up!

Near: I wouldn't say that, Mello.

Mello: …

Mello: *mumbles:* I hate this…


	41. Q for All: What did you think of our answers?

**mayofrose: Question for all. What did you think of our answers to your questions.**

Matsuda: Very satisfactory!

L: I'm glad a lot of people like sweets.

Light: Of course they do, L. But I thought they were fun. Definitely the answers to Mello's question.

Mello: Shut up!

Near: Mello, you are still supposed to be me.

Mello: …Okay.

Light: Haha!

Near: Shut up!

Mello: Nice…

Ryuk: I'm happy that you humans will help save the bees.

Light: Since when did you care?

Ryuk: Ringo.

Light: Right. You just don't want apples to run out.

Matsuda: xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringo= Apple


End file.
